


For the dancing and the dreaming

by Tired_meme



Series: That Drarry life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2006 but with 2019 tech, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Doctor Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy has gon muggle, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco is going to uni, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, I said tech not laws don't come at me, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Muggle Technology, Mutual Pining, Reunions, Road Trips, Unplanned Pregnancy, and so has Harry Potter, barista harry potter, kind of slow burn, not male pregnancy chill, plz help them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_meme/pseuds/Tired_meme
Summary: It's weird though, is it not?When Harry starts to see a certain Draco Malfoy around the huge town of London too many times to count he reconsiders his life choices. Maybe this has changed after the war, maybe not, how could he possibly know?Draco is just there one day and the next. A week after that he's seen again. It's unfortunate really since they're in muggle London with a population over 7 000 000.Together they start so many different journeys, one of them, around Europe, the other one, more of a ride, of emotions.





	1. October

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione might be talking to the Slytherins a little too much for Harry and Ron's liking.

Harry thought he was going crazy.

Which he might be.

But that’s beside the point.

But it was like he saw Draco Malfoy everywhere he went, to the club, when he was working, when he was out on walks, he was everywhere. Sometimes it wasn’t even his face that he recognised. Sometimes it was just the hair. He remembers when he first saw him in the club one night two months ago. It was a muggle club so it didn’t make sense of him being there.

Just two days later Malfoy went into the muggle café Harry works at. He did buy a coffee and sat down by the windows with a computer, which Harry found weird as well but he kept himself unseen in the back while Malfoy was there.

Then he met Malfoy in the grocery store, this time saw Malfoy saw him as well. Harry remembers the awkward meeting where they just stood and stared at each other until Malfoy pushed past him to get to the vegetable aisle. Not a single word was spoken between them.

And now, he was out eating dinner with Hermione and Ron and Malfoy was with his friends on the other side of the restaurant.

Frankly, he was quite done with the bullshit of seeing him everywhere.

“What’s Malfoy doing here?” Ron asked in a whisper like he was afraid they’d hear when they were on the other side of the restaurant. “I don’t know” Harry groaned. “Maybe he’s here to eat some food with his friends, just like us.” Hermione looked between them. “That’s the only thing that makes sense to me anyway, why else would he be in a restaurant?” “You don’t understand Hermione, he’s EVERYWHERE,” Harry exclaimed.

“Well he lives just a block from you, does he not?”

“WHY do you know this?!”

“Because I talk to him?” Hermione said in confusion.

“WHY do you talk to him?!” Both Harry and Ron said in unison.

“Oh, well, I guess we mostly have talked through Pansy. Since she and I work together, I’ve had dinner with him a couple of times actually.” Hermione smiled at Ron who looked betrayed. “With Pansy present as well of course” She quickly added when she saw Ron’s face. “Look Ron… and Harry of course as well but, Draco has changed a lot since Hogwarts and we’re kind of friends or well acquaintances. It’s not like I go out go out with him. I would never do that,” She shook her head at her boyfriend's stupidity, “If that’s what you assumed.” She added as she raised her wine glass to take a sip.

“Sorry” Ron mumbled and looked down on his plate.

“It’s fine darling” Hermione held Ron’s face him her hands before slowly leaning in a kissed him, “I love you,” Ron told her when they pulled away. “I love you too, I would never hurt you like that,” Hermione smiled.

 

Harry feeling like this moment between his best friends is to private to watch turns away- to look at Malfoy and his friends. They had stood up to leave now, at the time Harry looked over they were halfway over to them, it seemed Malfoy was waiting for Blaise Zabini to pay for them at the cashier and was currently watching the Ron and Hermione moment happen.

And then their eyes met and together with Parkinson he made his way over to them.

“Is he being dramatic again?” Parkinson teased as they got within earshot.

“No just insecure” Hermione calmly answers and kisses Ron’s forehead before standing up to greet them.

And so, Hermione gave all three (including Malfoy) a greeting hug. Something she never would’ve done 9 years ago back in 6th year. Not even while influenced by an imperio and it was mutual.

“You all are doing great I presume, how's uni going _Draco_?”

 

“She’s on first-name basis with him?! Ron whispered to Harry, they were still seated around the table with no a single intention to get up. “I guess?” Harry shrugged back.

 

“It’s very stressful but it fine, how’s work? Pansy pissing you off?” Hermione snickered, “Yes” she deadpanned as she stared Parkinson in the soul.

“Malfoy’s going to University?” Harry suddenly spoke up making them all turn around to look at him. “Yes? I am?” Malfoy answered with a raised eyebrow. “As in?? Muggle university??” Malfoy leaned against the table Ron and Harry was sitting around, crossed his hands over his chest. “Something wrong with that?” He then asked and after having stared at Harry for a couple seconds Harry shook his head. “Suppose not” Harry crossed his arms and slid down on his own chair.

 

“We should get going.” Malfoy stood up again and gestured towards the door. “Yes,” Parkinson turned half around and waved to Hermione, “Have a good one Granger, see ya Monday” Hermione waved back as they left the restaurant.

 

“So, where were we?” Hermione asked as she sat herself down at the table again. “Malfoy is everywhere?” Ron looked up from having buried his head in his hands. “Oh yeah why don’t we just keep talking about Malfoy” Harry complained.

 

“You can’t deny that he HAS changed a lot though. I mean he’s almost done with university and is sentence is over and he still lives like a muggle, it’s pretty surprising.” That made Harry pause. “Wait, sentence? But he got freed from all charges, didn’t he?” Harry was confusedly staring at Hermione who signed. “He was freed from going to prison, he got a much lighter thing instead, after 8th year he wasn’t allowed to use magic for 3 years. He could barely go to magical places, guys they literally took his wand and put a tracker on his magic.” Hermione finished, Harry was staring down at the table head in his hands and Ron was staring at Hermione.

“That’s rough I guess.”

 

******

 

It was late and Draco had been writing essays for HOURS and finally, he was done. He had been distracted the whole time, if it wasn’t for this trait of overthinking everything and Pansy constantly messaging him about nothing then maybe he would’ve been done two hours ago.

It’s just, he couldn’t stop thinking.

He had run into the golden trio today when he was out eating with Pansy and Blaise. It was weird, he had been seeing Potter around a lot recently, like some secret force, forcing them to meet.

As he walked into his bedroom to get his pyjamas he glanced up at the top drawer on the left side, it was a very special one, containing his wand. Amongst other small magical things. He hadn’t held it since two years ago when he got it from Gringotts. A sudden feeling of longing to hold something magical again overwhelmed him as he opened the drawer and picked up his wand. His life had been surrounded by the magic he was holding in his bare hands at that very moment.

 

When Draco’s 8th year was completed and his magic was taken away, he tried to forget that part of his life, to start out new. But it’d always be a part of him.

He remembers parts of his childhood, running in the garden, careful not to ruin mother’s plants. So full of joy he was back then.

 

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

 

He remembers being around 7 years old wandering around the castle as his parents are holding a ball.

 

_With never a fear of drowning_

 

He remembers being 9 years old flying high above the manor, feeling the wind hit his face as his mother looks on from below.

 

 _And gladly ride the waves of life_  


He remembers being 11 years old and going to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies for the first time, he remembers meeting a little scrubby boy at madam malkins, Harry Potter. He remembers wanting to be friends with this boy and the rejection that was to come.

 

 _If you would marry me_  


He remembers being 13 years old and scared to death by the Dementors guarding the castle, yet acting so confident, he remembers dressing up as one to scare Potter, and of course, he remembers the boggart.

  
_No scorching sun nor freezing cold_

 

He remembers being 15 years old, Voldemort was back and he knew, he could not tell anyone or the family reputation will crumble once again. His father had told him.

  
_Will stop me on my journey_

 

He remembers being 17 years old, Voldemort is back and everyone knows, he is one of them, his followers. He regrets it. And he can admit now that he was just a teenager, doing everything to stay alive through this war.

He remembers being 17 years old, he remembers Hagrid carrying a dead Harry Potter in his arms and Voldemort’s army march towards the fallen castle. He remembers the battle so clearly, it could’ve been yesterday. He remembers the feeling of relief when Potter turns out to not be dead. Because maybe hope wasn’t lost.

  
_If you will promise me your heart_

 

He remembers being 19 years old. Having his magic taken away and learning to live like those he had despised his whole life and actually liking it more this way. He remembers realising he was gay and crying for hours by himself because no one will ever love him now. As a gay man without magic.

  
_And love me for eternity_

 

All the memories, one wand. A single object.

And as he smiles at it he can't quite believe that he's still alive, after all, that he's been through. For maybe this life he has lived was a blessing in disguise, as clichè as that might be. Draco smiles to himself as he stared down at the wand in his hands, for all the good, and the bad.

 

Eventually, he puts it down in the drawer again and gets ready for bed.


	2. October-november

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a lot of very loud, very gay friends and Harry is indeed very amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For it is now that Harry's life says "SIKE" and hits him with unexpected shit

 

The next time Harry met Malfoy was while he was working, Malfoy along with some presumably muggles wandered into the café talking loudly trying to decide on their orders. Today, however, Harry couldn’t hide in the back while Malfoy was there, he was working cashier. “If you’re ready I can take your orders” Harry called out rather impatient one from the group coming forward to give him an order. And slowly they all got their orders, all of them getting different hot drinks and some of them getting a pastry as well.

Malfoy placed his order last and since there was no one after him in the line Harry took the opportunity to chill making Malfoy’s cinnamon latte. Malfoy looked rather uncomfortable as well.

“What are the muggles not entertaining enough?” Harry asks as he gives the latte to Malfoy. He takes if and warms his hands on the cup. “Oh no, they are, it’s just a little overwhelming sometimes.. you know how it can be” Malfoy nervously laughed. “Yeah, I get that. Here to study? Again? You keeping up good?” Harry asked teasingly and got a tsk sound back.

“I do keep up thank you very much, now I got to go back to them talking about, eh, pride next year I think? Bye Potter, thanks for the latte” Harry nodded in response and shot Malfoy his have-a-good-day barista smile. To hear an “OMG DRACO YOU’RE SO GAY” from a girl in the group and laughing to himself before shaking his head and going back to work.

 

Malfoy stayed longer than the others. Much longer. It was a half an hour before closing time and Harry was afraid that he’d have to kick bloke out. As he wandered closer cleaning tables and watching Malfoy’s back he heard him start to hum on some song and soon realising it’s “I won’t say I’m in love” From Hercules.

To say the least, Malfoy got scared when he tapped him on the shoulder to tell him they were closing. Malfoy nodded and packed his stuff but stayed back from leaving.

“What?” Harry asked he was mopping the floors. He looked up at Malfoy that moment. And Harry was not sure to believe Hermione when she said that he’d changed. Studying Malfoy in silence before continuing to mop the floor. He heard Malfoy take a sharp breath, “Do you-” He started and Harry stopped his mopping once again to look up at Malfoy, “Do I what?”

“Gosh, um, Do you have any contact with the magical world?” Harry raised an eyebrow to that and began to mop unconsciously. “Not really no, Hermione said you didn’t either?” Malfoy shook his head, “The only contact I have is through my friends and mother” Harry nodded. “Do you ever? Miss it?” Malfoy pressed on “Sometimes, but not really,” And there they stood in silence and looked at each other. Until Harry coughed and asked if there was something else, Draco said no and left. Leaving Harry to question his life choices.

 

It stayed like that, Malfoy and his friends came in every Friday and Malfoy stayed until closing so when they didn’t show up on Friday in late November he was worried. And the week afterwards the rest of the gang showed up but not Malfoy and if Harry was honest he had gotten used to Malfoy’s company even though they just talked as Harry cleaned and sometimes walked home together.

 

*****

“Coming to the café today Draco?” Sabrina asked as they walked out from their last lecture of the day. “No thanks, I’m going to my mum’s again today” He answered as he put on his winter coat and Sabrina raised her eyebrow slightly. “But what about that cute barista you can’t keep your eyes off?”

“I can keep my eyes off him thank you very much. I think he’ll handle just fine without me, can I tell you something?” He asked her as they left the campus for the bus, “Sure” she shrugged “I’ve known him since we were 11, we were… not on good terms”, he settled on because that the thing with it really, they weren't really enemies? Sure they disliked each other a lot but, was it really that bad? He didn’t think so.“How come?” She asks catching his attention once again. “I told you about how I was a brat when I was younger? Yeah, that.” Sabrina just nodded quietly as the bus approached. “But you’ve gotten along so well the last weeks, isn’t that behind you?” And when Draco shook his head she sighed. “You’re hopeless Draco” and after that, they fell silent.

The bus ride to his apartment lasts 20 minutes, 10 that he has to go by himself. He called them the procrastination minutes. Where his mind drifted away and he could imagine that everything was fine.

The bus stopped half way where Sabrina said goodbye and walked towards the cafè ahead. Draco watches her go and as she walked into the cafè he sees Potter by the cashier, he was taking orders and smiling at his customers. Draco hopes Potter doesn't see him through the huge windows. As the bus starts he looks away from the cafè and down on his phone. Music would be very welcome at this moment.

Draco walked out from the bus, fall out boy playing in his earphones, greeting his neighbours in the stairs on his way up to the third floor where he lived. He rather flopped down on his sofa and slept for a little bit than so his homework, he could do neither of those things, however. A ministry official was going to show up in an hour for their last meeting, so he did what Molly Weasley would’ve started doing a week ago, cleaning.

 

*****

 

Harry is on his short lunch break when Hermione calls “Hello?” Harry says as he answers the phone. “Oh thank god! Are you on break?” Hermione’s voice clung in excitement on the other side of the call, like back in first year when she’d found a really good book and has raced to tell him and Ron about it. Despite knowing that they’d probably wouldn’t care.

“For.. another 10 minutes, yes” He sighed into the phone as he glanced towards the clock. Meanwhile, Hermione gave a hm. “Aaand when you do get out of work?” and Harry, catching onto something immediately fills himself with, probably unnecessary, worry “Has something happened?” He asks her. “No, no, mum everything's fine” She nervously laughs and he hears a door shut in the distance.

“Did you? Just call me mum?” Harry laughs into the phone “I told them I called my mum, I’m in a separate room now, so,”  

“So what did you want?” He asks

“I need your help to decide on something so I was wondering if... You’d like to go out shopping a little, yeah? Before you say anything, I know you hate shopping, but this is REALLY important” Harry feels himself raise an eyebrow when hearing that, “Alright, I’ve worked over time anyway, I can go home now, we have enough employees here anyway.”

“So you’re going out from work soon then?” Hermione asked hopefully. “If I can, I’ll ask the manager-” looking up from the phone he looks up at his manager who’s staring at him, after 10 seconds of intense staring he gives Harry a thumbs up before turning back to his computer. “He says okay”

 

“Okay, I’ll be by the entrance in 20 minutes”

And so Harry took his stuff and checked out to stand to wait for Hermione at the door.

 

“So, what’s this about exactly?” Harry asks as he stands shattering in the cold. “Okay,” Hermione said between her attempts of catching her breath after running. “It’s Christmas soon and I’ve got to get Ron something really special,” She says and winks, “What is that suppose to mean?”

“It means,” She looks around nervously before starting to lead Harry away from the door as well as the crowd. “I’m,” she takes a deep breath “I’m pregnant” Harry stopped, mouth agape as he stares at her. “But-” he stuttered, having problems with actually forming a sentence.

Hermione, not knowing what to do dragged him into a dark alley where so no one was I sight and apparated to Harry’s flat.

They landed on his living room floor and Harry felt his nausea coming for him, and this time he wasn’t sure if this one was because of the apparating.

 

“I’m sorry I told you like that.” Hermione took deep breaths sitting herself down on Harry’s sofa with her head in her hands. “It’s fine” Harry said, still sitting on the floor, staring at her. “How long?” Was the only thing reasonable that he could think of to ask.

“I got to know two days ago” and Harry hmed trying, and failing, to choose words that are some kind of comfort.

“What are you gonna do?” He asked then, they were still young, mere 25 years old. Not only that but Ron’s trust issues are still something looming over them. “I don’t know” She sighed before continuing, “I know times aren't ideal at the moment, and it certainly wasn’t planned but, at the same time, it’s all I’ve ever wanted. I’m not sure if I knew it before but it just feels so right now that it has happened, oh Harry, what do I do?”

Harry finally stood up and went to sit with her.

“What you feel is right I suppose. If you want this... This baby, then, it’s your decision to make, I think Ron would want it too you know” Hermione looked up at him before reaching into her handbag and pulling a Clearblue pregnancy test that with bold lines said:

 

**Pregnant, 9-12 weeks**

 

Harry stared at it for a moment. It felt too real. This was a step in a life so far from him. He chuckled a little bit “I’m surprised you went so long without knowing.” and she nodded.

They were quiet for a bit before she looked up at Harry again and whispered. “Do you really think he’d want it too?” Her voice sounded of both doubt and hope and Harry nodded.

“I mean it was a while ago but in school, we came to the subject once, you know what he said?” Hermione shaking her head gently, still staring down at the test. “That he’d like to have kids, not as many as his mother was an important note I remember, already back then he said that” Hermione nodded again. “But that was before the war, wasn’t it?” Which to Harry nodded and hugged her. “Everything doesn’t change with war Hermione, even if it was the thing bringing you both together then, the only thing you’d have to work on is his trust issues, but we’ve dealt with them before, haven’t we? If he goes on being a jerk about it, you can come and stay here for a while but I doubt that he will be a jerk about it.”

 

“Okay I think, I want to tell him today” She smiled at Harry, confidently yet not quite sure. “Any idea how?” Harry asked to which Hermione nodded and apparated them to that dark corner of town again.

 

When Harry then found himself in a bookstore under the pregnancy section with books labelled ‘We’re gonna have a baby’ or ‘A baby, how it works’ and ‘Babycare’ etcetera he wasn’t really sure what to say.

“It’s very you I suppose,” He told her while she was busy looking through one, Hermione nodding in thought. “I think this one will be good, want to get something to read?” when Harry shook his head she snickered a little bit “You know, Draco told he they have a full section of gay pornography in the back”

If Harry had a drink, he would've spit it out. “HERMIONE!” He shrieked, feeling like sinking through the floor and down to hell where he belonged.

“Never thought I’d hear Draco and gay pornography in the same sentence, yet I just did, hello, can I help you with something?” A woman rounded the corner looking Hermione up and down with a smile, before turning to Harry, probably to do the same but stopped when she saw his face in full view.  

“You’re that barista Draco has an oh so complicated background with, right?” Harry shrugged “I suppose” like the bookstore employee was brought back to life she looked between them and up to the section they were in, then putting on her obligatory smile again she asked them, “Are you looking for yourself or someone else?” Hermione looked down at the book in her hands “Myself actually” she said it like it was a big wonder it was, which it might be as well. “I’m just here for moral support” Harry quickly added so the girl wouldn’t assume else.

 

“Okay well, something else you’re looking for, or are you guys content with that?”

“I think this will do it actually” Hermione answered and the girl, whose’s name tag said Sabrina helped them check out.

 

“I’ll go home and tell him now,” Hermione said, carefully putting the book down in her bag before taking a deep breath “Wish me luck” She hugged Harry goodbye to walk towards the actual apparition spot.

 

This day turned from normal and boring to shockingly weird. Harry thought as he walked towards the closest bus stop that’d take him home. If he was honest he was a little worried how Ron would react but, Ron’s no moron, he’d do fine, probably. If everything went as planned, Harry might be an uncle, having to stand still to do that math he realised the baby would come around his own birthday.

Doesn’t life just like to play with your mind sometimes?

The world is weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I..... don't.......okay  
> The third chapter might take a while to get up, but I do hope I get some time next week to write but as it looks atm I'll be pretty busy. I've been knew that I posted two chapters the same day but listen, I didn't want to wait with the second one plus the number of words looked and still looks, too small so...  
> I am NOT used to writing short chapters lmao


	3. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For it is tea and slightly intoxicated and weird conversations that have an even weirder outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time to write... ha ha ha... It's not like I just was too lazy to actually open my computer to write it... nooooo

“Yes,” Draco answered the firecall he was getting it was very sudden and he had to get out of the ongoing shower to be able to answer it. His mother’s face showed up in the fireplace and smiled sweetly at him. “Draco dear, hello” She greeted him. “Yes, mother, hello”

“Were you showering dear?” Draco nodded violently. “Obviously” he stated. “Anyway” His mother shook her head getting back to the subject. “Andromeda has asked us over for dinner tomorrow afternoon, care to join?”  Draco gave her a questioning look.

“Told me Teddy had missed cousin Draco very, very much” His mother smirked at him as Draco glared at her.

 

Teddy was the only child that liked him really. But that’s maybe because he still was very young and hadn’t heard all about the war yet. He had babysat Teddy numerous times. To him, it’s surprising that aunt Andromeda even wants anything to do with him, or his mum for that part.

 

“Of course, he has” Draco smiled at the floor. “I’ll join, I suppose” He tried to look posh looking back at this mother like she didn’t just see him smiling down at the floor when she mentioned that Teddy missed him. “Something else?” He asked.

“Yes, actually”

“Yes? Please hurry up my warm shower is waiting for me, mother, and my bill is rapidly going up I suspect.” His mother chuckled at that. “Harry Potter will also be joining us” Draco stared at his mother. The world has cursed him he decided. “Okay,” He said casually, though he suspected it sounded rather strained. “Okay, go continue your shower darling” Narcissa waved as she disappeared from the fireplace. “Fuck,” He said to his apartment as he stood and walked towards the bathroom to continue his precious shower.

 

*****

 

“Café, Draco!” Ava called from the other side of the lecture hall the next day. “Keep dreaming” He yelled back. His good friend Craig accompanied him on the way out. A difference from the others he didn’t constantly nag him about going to café Cursed beans. He didn’t go there unless he really needed to. AKA for group projects. However, Craig didn’t take the bus and couldn’t shield him from Sabrina.

“I am going to babysit my cousin okay” He waved her off as he leaned on the wall to the booth. It was raining heavily and he almost regretted deciding to take the train instead of apparating. “You can’t use your family as an excuse to not come with us and study every time. Give up darling,” she cooed. “First of all, I’m not using them as an excuse, and second of all. I’m taking a train for three hours to go see my aunt and my little cousin whom I haven’t seen in a month.” Sabrina hmed and sat herself down on the bench in the booth.

“How old is he again?” She asked, accepting that he wasn’t going this week either. “Seven” Draco muttered. Staring out coldly in the rain. “Besides, the barista that you want me to meet again so badly is going to be there” he inspected his nails as he spoke. In reality, it was no big deal that Potter was going to be there, he was Terry's godfather after all. “Why? You guys aren't cousins? Right? Because sorry Draco, but that'd be disgusting” he made puking sounds behind him. “No, we're not cousins. Potter is Teddy's godfather, so, yeah” Sabrina hmed again behind him before standing, he heard her shoes move against the pavement, a short walk of three steps towards him.

 

Going by train meant first taking the bus for a half an hour from campus and then three hours if the trains not late to get to his aunt. After that a walk of 20 solid minutes and THEN he had reached his destination. Walking towards the house he could smell the meat being cooked. Knocking on the door he heard scrabbling inside before a certain boy with vibrant blue hair opened the door. “Draco!” he screeched and went to hug him but Draco stopped him. “Yes, hi there Teddy, but I'm drenched of the rain, I need to dry off first then we can hug okay?” Draco ruffled the boy’s hair as he stepped in.

“Uncle Draco is here!” Teddy screamed into the kitchen. “I've gathered, darling” He heard Andromeda answer sweetly. “Oh, you look horrible, let me help you,” she said poking her head out from the kitchen. And so with a swift of her wand, Draco was dry and Teddy attacked him, almost making him fall over. Draco just laughed and hugged back. “Thanks, aunt” he nodded towards Andromeda who gave him a thumbs up and went back into the kitchen.

 

Teddy released him in order for him to take off his cloak and shoes, for those were the rules. Before dragging him into the living room where both his mother and Potter was sat in silence.

 

“Now that you're all here you can stop being so quiet” Teddy commanded and sat himself beside Potter on the sofa, turning his hair black to match Harry's.

“Mother, long time no see” Draco turned towards his mother who was looking at him curiously. “What?” he said as he noticed Potter was looking at him, a little-amused smile on his face. “Your hair is curly, dear,” his mother told him.

“Yeah, I'm trying something new” he breathed sitting down beside her. “You've never seen him like that?” Harry asked, looking up from where he was colouring with Teddy. “Not since he was a baby, no, I think the last time was when he was Teddy's age” she hmed. Potter snorted, “What's so funny?” Teddy now also looked up.

“Uncle Draco was born with curly hair like the rest of the Blacks.” Potter mused and bent down to keep colouring. “Uncle Draco's a Black? Like grandma was?” Teddy asked. Draco smiles. “Great-aunt Narcissa here was a Black, I'm simply the offspring of an ex-Black” Draco stated. “What does offspring mean?” Draco could hear Teddy whisper in Potter's hear and Potter's whispers back.

 

*********

 

Several drawings and a dinner later he and Potter had been left at the dinner table as Andromeda went up to up Teddy to bed and Narcissa had gone home. Potter was staring out the window where the previous rain had turned into snow and Draco was twirling his wine glass around. The silence was very tense, neither of them willing to break it.

“So,” Potter said after a pained minute of silence. “Been busy eh?” he asked not turning away from the window. “Let's skip this goddamn small talk Potter” Potter turning towards him, “What shall we talk about then huh, it's not like we have anything in common, now do we?”

“Potter I don't know if you know but we have plenty in common” Draco kept twirling his wine glass around without looking up. “Like?” Potter asks doubtfully. And Draco side-eyed him.

 

“Teddy, quidditch, our friends, conversion to the muggle world, war, etcetera.” Draco stopped and took a sip to from his wine before looking over at Potter. Who had his arms outstretched over the table staring at him. As silence fell between them again. “Hermione, she, she said you've changed from the war?” Potter tried and Draco cringed at his attempt. “Has she now?” He huffed against the wine glass before taking a sip and continue to twirl it. “Yeah, she said you’re like a completely different person in comparison to before the war.”

 

“I wouldn’t say that I changed more than you lot.” Draco said, mentioning towards Potter, “However I can say that I now have more breathing room to be that person that I wanted to be,” Draco stopped and looked over at Potter before adding: “Deep, I know” Potter snorted “Yeah”

 

“Why a barista?” Draco asked a half an hour and two glasses of wine later. Potter shrugged, “Seemed fun” Draco huffed, “Sure, but you could’ve chosen ANYTHING and you chose to be a barista at some muggle café, really?” Potter shrugged again, “I guess it’s simple, but why do we choose anything in life really. Most are just impulses of things aren’t they?” Potter leaned back into his chair and looked up in the ceiling, looking blankly at the shadows that the lamp left on it.

 

“Is there something, anything at all, that you’ve always wanted to do but never had the opportunity to?” Potter asked and Draco stared at him from across the table. “Yeah” he huffed. “Several things”

“Like?”

“Travel through Europe.”

Potter nodded as well as he could from the angle that his neck was currently in. “Here’s a weird impulse…” Potter started.

“Wanna travel the entirety of Europe this summer with me?”

Draco, bamboozled, couldn’t do anything other than stare. “With you?” He repeated just to be sure he heard it right. “Yeah” Potter let out a breathy laugh. “I have always wanted to see Europe as well, but it’d be weird to go by yourself, would it not?” Potter turned his head and smiled at Draco who smiled back. “I guess so, let’s to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Dunno when the next chapter will be up but... soon... I hope


	4. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's friends are really up his ass about things sometimes, ain't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty shot but I wanted to update and had a calling to end the chapter where I ended it. I'm sorry.

“Is it time to go already?” Andromeda walked downstairs as Potter was putting his coat on, still talking to Draco who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, sadly, I have work tomorrow.” To which Andromeda crossed her arms. “On a Saturday? Harry James Potter” Potter snickers and Draco couldn’t help not to join in. “Yes, cafés are open on Saturdays as well, I’ll walk to the apparition point. Have a good night,” he waved towards Andromeda and then nodded towards Draco who nodded back.

“Is it okay if I stay the night? I dunno when the trains go and I don’t have my wand with me so I can’t apparate.” Andromeda hmed back, “Why don’t you just go with Harry then? Of course, I’d love to have you but, muggle trains seems like a lot of work when you’ve drunk an entire bottle of wine,” Draco sighed “Do you mind?” He asked Potter who was about to open the door but stopped abruptly. “No, not at all,” He stepped in again as Draco put on his boots and jacket, said goodbye to his aunt and they were out the door. “Why don’t you bring your wand with you, I’m not against it, of course, I’m just curious.” Draco blew out some air creating a cloud of smoke in the cold air. “I came directly from school, didn’t have time to pick it up on the way” He answered easily and Potter nodded. “Should I apparate you directly into your apartment or outside or?” Draco rolled his eyes at the question. “Just aparate to outside your apartment or something, I think we live in the same neighbourhood.” Potter nodded, they fell silent after that. They just walked alongside each other until they reached the apparition spot when Draco grabbed Potter arm and he apparated them outside his apartment building. “Thanks,” Draco said as he let go of Potter, and started to walk away. Behind him, Potter smiled a little smile before entering his own apartment.

 

Opening his own apartment door and seeing the dark apartment he took of his shoes and coat at the door without turning on the light. Not minding to put his laptop to charge he brushed his teeth in the darkness and dropped down on his bed. He stared at his bedroom. The colour theme of white, grey and emerald green could barely be seen in the darkness. He crawled under the covers and took out his extra pair of headphones from his nightstand not even reacting when the brightness of his phone lights up the room. As he put on some calm but sad songs he felt himself go on overload. Maybe it’s the wine, maybe it isn’t, he doesn’t know. It wasn’t that today had been bad, quite the opposite really. It had been very good. But he was tired and he could almost feel the bottle where he bottle up his feeling are tripping and then it spills. The tears almost go unnoticed as he drowns himself in the songs playing in his ears.

And so he lay like that until he passes out from exhaustion, music still playing in his ears.

 

*****

 

Waking up in a bed damped by salty tears has never been pleasant. But it had to do. He groaned and sat up and took a deep breath. He was fine. He tried to convince himself. He stared blindly at his earphones that he must have pulled off in his sleep. He grabbed his phone together with the headphones, his phone charger and his covers and carried them out to the living room and silently wished that he would have a roommate or a boyfriend that could make him breakfast in now that he was in this horrid mood. But alas, he didn’t. So he made himself toast and hot cocoa before sitting himself down in front of the sofa to watch some random movie on Netflix, he was ready to ignore the world for an entire day. He didn’t want to meet anyone at any time today, no thank you.

But of course, the world is against his wishes.  

 

For just a couple of minutes later his doorbell rings. He’s in the middle of an episode of Friends and not only that but also in the middle of his breakfast and the doorbell rings. Curse it, he thinks as he stands up to open the door.

In steps Pansy, in all her bitchy glory.

“You look horrible, has something happened?” She said, a matter of factly at the same time as she managed to look and sound, concerned.

“Not really, just the usual, what are you doing here?” Pansy sighed as she took off her coat and shoes “Checking up with you, haven’t heard from you in a while so, what should I leave?” She raised an eyebrow and righted herself to her full height of 5’6. “No, but I’m guessing Sabrina will rudely come here soon as well” At Pansy’s furtherly raised eyebrow he sighed and added “I had tea with Potter yesterday,” he starts walking back towards his sofa as he hears Pansy gasp behind him. “You didn’t tell me!” Draco crawled back into his comfy position and grabbed his hot chocolate. “No I didn’t tell you, obviously,” he stated and Pansy huffed before sitting down on the sofa beside him.

“Wait is that why you look like shit? Draco what happened?”

“I literally just had my usual mental breakdowns, stop worrying so much, I’m fine,” Draco said into his cup of no-so-hot-anymore chocolate. “I don’t believe you but alright, I won’t mention it.” She stared right at the tv in front of them, without really looking at it. Draco didn’t mind her being here, she’s one of his best friends, what could he do.

“Do you have popcorn?” she asked after leaning into a not very attractive position which Draco knew would fuck up her neck if she stayed like. “Yeah, go wild,” he said mentioning towards the kitchen and Pansy was gone.

 

Much to his surprise, Sabrina did not break into his house but rather, attack him when he got to work, much exhausted from not sleeping enough and Pansy being with him the whole day. “Good afternoon Mr Grinch” she greeted him cheeringly when he came through the back door and into the shop, he glared at her, causing her to giggle before going back into the main shop to help customers. Not before she could tell him to take the cashier though. Draco sighed as he clocked him, put on his polite smile and stood himself in front of the cashier.

After two hours, the shop was completely empty, except for the emploées. That is when Sabrina hopped up on the disk besides him and said “So? Spill.” Draco just rolled his eyes and looked around the shop to see if someone needed help, despite knowing it was empty. “There’s nothing to spill, Sabrina” Sabrina turned her head a little bit to the side, letting it rest on her shoulder. “Come on, Mr Grinch, I’m always up to hear some family drama” Draco hit her lightly on the arm before staring out into the shop again. “Fucks sake” he rubbed his face before yawing. “Alright, I took the train there, everything went smoothly, then Teddy went to bed and my mother went home.” He stared at her. “So it was just you and the barista?” She squealed. “He has a name, mind you.” Sabrina hmed teasingly beside him.

 

“Well yeah, I’d gotten a glass of wine and he had made himself a cup of coffee or something. We were talking about reckless decisions that are made in… the situation we were in as kids, right?” Sabrina nodded and leaned closer. “Aaaaand?” Draco turned his head towards her, their faces just being 2 inches apart. “And he said ‘here’s a reckless decision. Let’s travel Europe this summer’ or something like it.” Which to Sabrina squealed once again hitting his arm. “It’s happening!” Draco rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. “I don’t know, I mean it’s a half years until summer, he or I, might change our minds.” Which to it was Sabrina’s turn to roll her eyes, “Come on, Draco? That won’t happen. You guys are friends now, why would he cancel?”

 

“It’s not like I’m the ideal friend for him, Sabrina. Everyone loves him and hates me, it won’t look good on him, he’ll change his mind.”


	5. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um, basically it's a golden trio hang out session

“Harry!” Ron violently ribbed up the door, “Huh?” Harry paused his cooking to stare at Ron in surprise. “Harry you’re not going to believe it!” Ron took off his coat and shoes in a rush to be able to go and shake Harry like he was a maraca. Harry looked at him in confusion as he did this. “What?”

“Hermione! Is pregnant” Harry stared at him in fake surprise? “Really?!” Ron nodded enthusiastically. “I’m going to be a dad!” Right then Hermione walked through the door “Hi” she waved a little before stepping in. “Hi” Harry waved back as well as he could from the grip that Ron was holding on him right now. “We just came from the doctor, thought we’d stop by,”

 

Ron let go of him, walked over to his sofa and sat himself down. Harry nodded and went back to the lunch that he was currently making. “What are you making Harry? Smells delicious,” Hermione asked as she looked over his shoulder trying to see what was going on. “Oh, um just a chicken salad.” Hermione hmed from behind him, “must be a spicy one then?” Harry nodded.

 

“Honestly Harry, you should teach Hermione how to cook, she is absolutely horrible at it.” Ron grinned walking into the kitchen, which to Hermione glared back at him. “Yeah, sure Ron but aren’t you the stay-at-home boyfriend that not so very secretly took after none other but Molly Weasley with her cooking powers, huh?”

“Will you guys ever stop bullying me for not being able to cook?” Hermione shakes her head and the other two just laughed. “I guess I have my answer there,”

Ron tilts her head back up to look at him, he’s extremely close, only about an inch or two apart and whispers: “You’re lucky that you’re the best at literally everything else” before pecking her lips quickly before going to sit in the living room again, having finally learned how to work a tv. “You guys are so disgustingly in love Hermione I can barely stand you guys.” Hermione giggled beside him, “Well why don’t you go out and find someone you can be so disgustingly in love with?” she then asked, suddenly looking way to curious and determined to find out.

“I am not having this conversation with you right now Herm, how’s the baby getting along?” Harry counters while pouring up half of the food he made in a lunch box and the rest on a plate. “Hey don’t change the subject like that!”

 

Harry, ignoring her, sits down next to Ron on the sofa, “What ya watching?” He asks him with a mouth full of food. “I don’t know Harry, something”

“You’re watching something?”

“Yep”  
“Sounds interesting”

“Git,” Ron says and elbows him in the ribs. “Ow,” Harry complains massaging the area where Ron hit him, “I didn’t defeat Voldemort for this” He then says sarcastically which results in him getting hit by a pillow. Which then resulted in a pillow fight.

 

“So anyway, RON” Hermione coughed on the side from their little pillow war that immediately stilled. “What?” Ron peeked out from behind a pillow. “Oh, I just thought we were going to tell Harry about the thing we talked about on the way here no?” upon hearing those words Ron scrambled up from his current position on the sofa to a much more formal one and Harry suddenly got very worried about their as well as his own well being. “So, um, Am I supposed to?” Ron gestured to himself and then Hermione, “Yes Ron, if you want,” Ron then nodded and turned his head towards Harry, “So we, um, Harry…”

“Ron?”

“You’re one of both Hermione’s and my best friends and we’ve seen how you act with Teddy and, um, would like you to be the godfather to our child as well? if you want I mean…”

Harry looked between his two best friends, they were getting a child, it really bizarre, Starring between the two for a moment, you could almost touch the tenseness and nervousness of the room. “Of course! Absolutely! Yes!” They all broke into the biggest smiles. “Group Hug?” Ron gestured with his arms and Harry and Hermione obliged.

 

“Also Harry, my mother is expecting you over for Christmas and says you have no choice,” Ron says when they all let go. “Is that a threat?” Harry asked, almost offended. “Knowing my mother, yes.”

“Well then,” Harry says, stuffing his whole face full with food, “I’ll be there, sooner or later” Ron gives him a thumbs up and Harry keeps eating.

 

“Oh Harry, how did tea with the Malfoy’s, Teddy and Andromeda go?” Hermione asks two hours later as she and Ron put on their coats on their way out. “It went smoothly. I and Malfoy were both intoxicated by the end of it.” Harry claps his hands together before awkwardly putting them in his pockets. “Did something happen?” Ron asks above Hermione’s careful eye, “Not really, I guess we randomly planned to travel around Europe, together, this summer…” Harry says carefully shifting his weight from his toes to his heels

“Harry have you gone completely mad?!” Ron now went around Hermione and shook him, like he first shook him when he came in. “Probably,” Harry said during a short break in the shaking.

“He’ll be fine darling, besides, he can always cancel, right Harry?” Harry looked at her from behind Ron, “I don’t know, maybe, if I’m honest, he seems like a great guy. Haven’t told you guys but he’s been to the café I’m working at to study, usually staying until closing.” Hermione hmed from behind Ron, and Ron, well, shook him some more just for the sake of it. “Hermione, he’s gone mad!”

“No, no he’s fine Ron” Hermione argued. “Would you just go out to the car for a bit alone darling?” Hermione gestured to Ron and the door. “Why?”

“No reason, it’s just very cramped in here, I’d like some more space to put on my shoes. “Alright, then I guess, bye Harry.” Ron waved and quickly closed the door. His footsteps echoing in the stairwell outside of his apartment. “You have both your shoes on already Hermione” Harry huffed.

“Yep, but Ron would go mad if he heard this part,”

“What?” Harry asked in confusion.

“Okay so a question, do you have Draco’s Instagram?” Hermione took out her phone before looking expectantly at Harry. “No? Should I have?” Hermione rolled her eyes at him. “If you’re going to travel Europe with him, yes.” She opened her phone searching for something before handing him her phone. “It’s his profile, just Draco Malfoy in one word. Follow him, I dare ya. Goodbye” Hermione quickly took her phone out of his hands and walked out the door. “Bye” Harry barely had time to say before the door shut behind her.

 

Follow him on Instagram, why the fuck should he do that? He asked himself as he went and did just that.

“Draco Malfoy, 25, medical student, London. Sometimes life is just so utterly destroyed in so many ways but you just gotta stick with it. What the fuck Malfoy, okay so, wait, 835 THOUSAND followers, bitch from where.” Harry read Malfoy’s profile out loud to his kitchen. “And a verification bar, that’s just great isn’t it, wow.”

“Okay wow”

And so Harry Potter started to follow Draco Malfoy on Instagram, later also discovering Pansy and Blaise on there and following her too if he just didn’t have to make it worse for himself.

Someone help me. He prayed as he laid down on his sofa again, deciding that, he was not going to get up until he really needed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I have not updated on here for like... two months?  
> It's just, school. I have national tests to worry about.  
> Also how many damn times have I just lied in my bed going "I wanna write something but FUCKING WHAT?!"  
> Long story short, I have now made a proper plot so we're all good, I have some nice guidelines to follow and stuff. I can make no excuses lmao, one thing for sure, there probably won't be one next week, unless I'm procrastinating to study for my tests will say, oof.  
> But then look forward to, hopefully (no promises), more regular update schedule or some shit like that I don't even know at this point. I'll try to work around it, have with your day, go to bed if you're reading this in the middle of the night. Please take care of yourself, assumed human, the world loves ya, okay that sounds cringe... Goodbye.


	6. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't... yeah...  
> A lot of stuff happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I'd post more regularly? Well... no, didn't happen. Exams really be like that sometimes :)  
> Though the chapters are usually around 2 pages and this one is like... 7 pages so... enjoy. I gotta get back to those very intense studying sessions :'))

“Draco!” Pansy face showing up through the fireplace, making Sabrina, whom Draco was hanging out with at the time, jump up from her place on top of his sofa and scream. “DRACO THERE’S A FLOATING HEAD IN YOUR FIREPLACE!” 

“Oh bother off Sabrina,” Pansy scoffed and fixed her hair a little. “Can I come over for a second?” Draco rolled his eyes. “Sure, why not, you’re already half here” 

 

“So what was that?” Sabrina said, pointing at the fireplace where Pansy’s head had just disappeared. “Uh, magic?” Draco said though it sounded more like a question. 

“Is she just gonna pop up here like magic t- AAAAHH” She screamed again after Pansy did just that. 

“Sup” Pansy nodded at in her direction on the couch before turning towards Draco. “Potter followed me on Instagram.” Draco raised his eyebrows, “Is that what you came over for?” Draco asked in an annoyed tone. “Well, yes, and other things but mostly that. Anyway.. has he followed you as well?” 

 

“Wait… Harry Potter?” Sabrina suddenly stood, both Pansy and Draco nodded. “You guys know Harry Potter?” She then asked. 

“There’s a lot of Harry Potters out there you got to be more specific.” Draco turned back to his computer to quickly read through the paragraph he just wrote. “The magical one! Obviously!” Sabrina stretched out her arms in an attempt to make them understand. “Oh yeah, the saviour of the wizarding world?” Pansy snorted. “Quite a tosser, really” She then added. “Yeah, we were in the same year as him, he works as a barista in the café we go to all the time,” Draco turned back to them, adding to what Pansy had said. “Oh.” Sabrina’s posture suddenly became somewhat relaxed. “My brother did say there was a bully or ‘an annoying piece of ass’ as my brother called him, called Draco Malfoy in Harry’s year… So, Wait… You guys are… And you must be the mean girl who bullied the Granger girl…” She pointed at Pansy,

“Oh my god Draco you guys such assholes!” Draco put his head on the side, “What?” 

“Remember when I told you that my brother died at age 16 in a horrible accident?” Draco nodded. “His name was Colin, he was-” Sabrina put the back of her hand to her forehead and sniffed a little bit before taking a deep breath. “He was magic. Just like you people seem to be, he died in a battle at his school, a battle Draco! He was a little kid, he shouldn’t have-” Sabrina shipped after air and tears started to roll down her cheeks, Draco stood from his desk and walked over to where Sabrina was sitting on the couch. He sighs beside her before taking her hand in his and after a couple of seconds, Pansy held Sabrina’s other hand. “Your brother, he, he didn’t die in vain Sabrina,” Sabrina nodded tears streaming down her face. “He wasn’t, he wasn’t supposed to be there, he was underage and-” Sabrina couldn’t finish. “And he was expelled for being muggle-born,” Draco whispered beside her, Sabrina nodded. 

“I guarantee you, because, if this is Colin Creevey we’re talking about, which I’m pretty sure it is?” Pansy waited for Sabrina to nod before continuing. “He died a hero’s death, I know it doesn’t make it any better, you still lost him,” Pansy looked up at Draco who smiled a sad smile. “A lot of death happened that day, I know nothing can justify what that death eater did to him, but at least they’re dead...or in prison...”    
Sabrina took her hands out of Draco and Pansy’s to dry her tears. “How do you know they’re dead? How do you know they’re in prison? How do you know that they aren’t out there roaming the streets? Huh?” To which Draco looked up at Pansy and looked around the room and then back at Sabrina and then at the floor. “Sabrina there’s only one legitimate death eater, you know, who took the mark, that is out roaming the streets.” 

“He hates killing, even has a problem killing mosquitos” Pansy sighed. “Who is it?” Sabrina looked up at Pansy a look between sadness and anger on her face.

“He’s my childhood friend, though brought up to believe all the pure-blood stuff, so was I, by the way, he was forced into becoming a death eater by his father, who’s in prison right now. He got freed from all charges because none other than Harry Potter pleated him not guilty” Pansy smiled at Sabrina and then glanced up at Draco. 

 

_ “The court has come to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy will be freed from all charges, closer discussions will happen in private.” The hammer confirming his freedom hit the table before the judge spoke again. “Draco Malfoy please stay in this room, rest, leave if you please” _

 

_ A short woman came over to him with keys to his chains just as everyone was leaving.  _

 

_ Well, it's not like I could go anywhere with no wand and guards at every door. _

 

_ The woman removed his chains and was just walking away with them to one of the guards when Draco was ordered to stand and his chair was removed as well.  _

_ The discussion was really no discussions, they gave him a couple of choices, he chooses one, he gets the punishment that comes with it.  _

_ He walked away with his last year of Hogwarts granted and then his wand being taken from him, almost banished from the wizarding world, for two years. They said he could have contact with people within it and the wizard to muggle school in Diagon alley was available for him and Gringotts was available to transfer wizarding money into muggle and for more help with muggle banks.  _

_ He was satisfied enough. _

_ And so were the judges.  _

 

Draco smiled back at her. “What’s his name?” And before Pansy could speak Draco spoke up for her,

“It’s, it’s me, Sabrina, I know you’re going to hate me now and I totally deserve it just, I hope you forgive me one day.” 

“Listen I already knew you were a horrible teenager but damn okay, I’m not mad, just disappointed, thanks though, I think I’m going to go home and process all this. Umm, you guys have a good time, I guess?” Sabrina said, it is quite obvious that she was hiding shock and sadness, she quickly assembled her stuff and was out the door before you could count to ten. 

“Well, that was a different turn of conversation than I expected,” Pansy said after the door had shut behind Sabrina. “Oh shut up,” Draco said and went back to sit down by his computer.

Pansy followed and scoffed beside him, “So anyway, Potter followed me on Instagram.” Pansy repeated. “What about it? Is that bad?” Pansy stood stunned as Draco relaxed into his desk chair and took out his phone. “Well, no, but Draco he follows like 20 people on there” 

“So it’s a good thing?” Draco asked, browsing his phone. “No! Yeah? Kinda… Does he follow you, he has to follow you,” Before Pansy could start on her frantic rant Draco stopped her “Yep he does.” Draco nodded, only half listening to her. 

“Why are you being so cold to me?” Pansy now stood on the right to Draco hands on his desk, staring at him. Draco only glared back. “Because…” Draco started but never finished the sentence he just looked back at his phone, up at Pansy and then stood up and walked over to the kitchen. “Because of what?!”

Draco slammed shut the cabinet he had opened, “You showed up here, unannounced! Which would’ve been fine if you did it the muggle ways but no! You had to choose the magical ways of things! If it literally was any other muggle both you and I would’ve problems with the ministry and you know it! You KNOW that ONE more misstep can make me lose all of my rights as a wizard forever! I could go to Azkaban Pansy! God” Draco sighed and rested his hands on top of the countertop. 

“I’m sorry,” Pansy said, sounding sincere. “It’s fine” Draco shook his head, taking a deep breath. “Just don’t let it happen again.” 

 

He opened the cabinet again and took out two bowls. “Want some ice cream?” He asked bitterly. “Yes please?” Pansy answered politely. 

 

“Draco?” Pansy asked nervously after they’d sat a while in silence eating ice cream on Draco’s couch. “What?” Draco sighed back. “You know, you are not a bad person, right? I saw some quote on Pinterest, is it called that?” Draco nodded and she continued “It said ‘who we are and who we need to be to survive are two completely different things’, or something like that.”  Draco sighed again into his ice cream. “Those quotes are bullshit you do know,” Draco looked over at her and smiled, not quite genuine but one of those small little innocent smiles that you share with friends in happy times.

“Maybe, but they’ve got something in them. Potter said that he most likely would’ve acted the same if he were in your position, I think we all would’ve, more or less.” 

“Let’s stop talking about this, what is going on in your before Christmas freak out? Bought all the presents yet?” Draco asked, looking for something to drastically change the subject with. “I mean, I’ve bought some of them, but don’t know what to buy for the rest so they’re still waiting to be bought, how about you?” She asked, seeming to caught the bait. “Oh, I’ve bought like, 80% of them but there’s a few I’m still considering buying for or not, so.” Pansy nodded. 

“Oh and another thing. I’m hosting kind of a friend Christmas thing, muggle style and I’ve invited all your muggle friends and stuff, the 25th, is that okay. I spoke with your mother and she said you’d be celebrating with her and eh, the rest of your family the 24th anyway.” 

“Well that was more than I knew, I’ll come back to you about that.” 

Draco got up and walked to his bedroom, getting his calendar to write that up. 

  
“So, I should probably leave,” Pansy said, after having helped Draco to eat an entire box of ice cream. “Yeah” Draco burped from the sofa. “Ew!” Pansy hit him teasingly. “Shush, you do this all the time” He smiled back at her. 

“Have a good night sleep then, or something. May the bed bugs eat you alive, or something like that.” Pansy said and disappeared. Draco muttered, “May the bed bugs eat you alive, what a bitch.”

*****

Waking up on your sofa the next day to find yourself with torticollis from having your neck in a weird angle sleeping on the sofa, isn’t the nicest of things. Nonetheless, stinking breath and the smell of ice cream remains that’d been there all night isn’t much better.

“Fuck,” Draco sighed to himself as he tried to stand up and flex his neck, and grunted when it brought him nothing but pain. 

“And people wonder why I own a heating pad,” he sighed as he penguin walked over to the kitchen to warm it, when it was warm he put it on his neck and did that same penguin walk over to his bedroom, plugging in his phone to charge. “At least I have no lecture to attend today” He collapsed on top of his bed, grunting at the pain in his neck. 

_ I’ve survived worse, _ he thought to himself. 

As his phone restarted it started to pling like they were in a war situation. Message upon message upon message. Draco groaned from his bed. 

**_Harry Potter_ **

7:45 am

**_Hello_ **

**_Hi_ **

**_Okay so you might be sleeping_ **

**_Anyway..._ **

**_I was thinking_ **

**_Norway_ **

**_Mountains._ **

**_They’ve got AMAZING views_ **

**_Can we go there?_ **

**_On the trip I mean, if you’re still up for it..._ **

**_Okay, my shift is starting, I gotta go_ **

 

Reading the messages he groans again and rubs his arms on his face.  _ Deep breath in, and out.  _ He thinks as he takes a few deep breaths and then replies. 

9:37 am

**_Sure, whatever_ **

He didn’t think that Potter would’ve even remembered the journey, trip or whatever you want to call it. He thought Potter would’ve at least pretended like he didn’t remember that conversation happening, apparently not. 

_ He’s crazy. _

Deciding to take a nap he tries his best to fall asleep and not get the pain in his neck get the best of him. Then he sleeps for one and a half hour, he wakes up by yet another pling in his phone.

**_Harry Potter_ **

11:42 am

**_Yesss!_ **

**_You’re a moron you do know_ **

**_I know, Hermione has told me numerous times :)_ **

**_I can imagine…_ **

**_Are you on lunch break or are you texting on the job?_ **

**_Lunch break_ **

**_I don’t want to get fired, boss is in…_ **

**_HBU?_ **

**_Huh?_ **

**_What does that mean?_ **

**_It means how about you?_ **

**_Oh, I don’t have any school today so… I’m just chilling in bed with wonderful torticollis, life is really wonderful…_ **

**_Haha wtf did you do, u ok?_ **

**_Yeahh, I just fell asleep on the sofa in a weird position._ **

**_Huh, coming from you that’s pretty unexpected._ **

**_Is it?_ **

**_Yeah_ **

**_You know, university life really be like that sometimes_ **

**_Oh god, not you too.. ugghhhh_ **

 

And so they kept talking during Potter’s entire lunch break, and when he finally told that he had to go back to work Draco didn’t answer but just left him on read and put down his phone in his lap. His heating pad gone cold long ago and he was starting to get hungry so he dragged himself over to the kitchen to make something to eat before sitting himself down at the computer to study again. 

 

It wasn’t until 3 pm when he got up again, he was starving and not only that but he had to go to work soon as well since he has the evening shift. He made himself presentable for work and then almost ran out of the door, grabbing his fast ramen last minute to eat on his way there. “Hi” he greeted his boss as he clocked in one minute before his shift started. Coming out to the store after he has changed into his work uniform, it was full, which wasn’t normal. “Christmas shoppers” his co-worker informed him when she saw him stare out at the crowd which to he responded “oh.”

 

Being out trying to help people out in such a small space when there’s so many of them were hard. He was also sure he had some girls in the corner staring and giggling towards him, it was uncomfortable, to say the least, and he regrets coming in, in the first place. “I hate this” he whispered towards his coworker at the cashier as he walked by and she laughed quietly at him and smiled at the customers as they walked by as well. 

Eventually, the store does quiet down and there are just a few customers walking between the rows of bookshelves. “I’m exhausted,” he said as he walked behind the counter to go on break. “Are you going on a break?” the cashier, Rowan asked him. “Yeah, I’ve been out there talking to customers for 2 and a half hours straight without any break.” Rowan nodded, “Go on then, I’ll call on you if needed,” she said as Draco walked to the breakroom. Rowan and he were the only ones on duty now that the others had gone home, Draco was pretty glad that Sabrina wasn’t in today, he didn’t want to deal with the confrontation nor awkwardness that’d come when they meet again, he just wasn’t ready for that as of yet. He sat himself down on a chair on the table where the stains of his coworkers eating their lunches in a hurry were obvious he rested his elbows and cupped his head with his hand. 

_ Deep breath, in... and out… _

His mind where beaten from the last days, one person can only take so much, he knew that. He was lucky he was as stubborn as he was, it did bring him courage in the time of the second wizarding war to not give in, not completely. As his mother once told him a long, long time ago. “If you can’t protest loudly, protest silently then, from inside the false lines of protection, where it hurts the most” While she put her hand over his heart. If he was honest he used his stubbornness to get on with daily life at his point. After long moments of social interaction with strangers such as customers, his mind was raising and he felt like he could fall asleep right there and then. He knew that the smallest of this could trigger an anxiety attack at this point but he’d given up. There’s no point in trying any longer. He almost felt like he’d become dependent on these breakdowns to keep himself stable on other times. 

A wave of an enormous sense of thirst washed over him and he stood to get some water. Just as he’d started sipping on his water Rowan called for him to come up front because someone was there. 

“Hi” Potter greeted him as he came out to the store, glass still in his hand. 

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked the obvious question because why did Potter even know where the fuck he worked, not only that but why the fuck was he there. “Um, I, when do you get out of work?” Draco stared at Potter on the other side of the cashier counter. “In one and a half hour... Why?” 

“Can we talk then? About the trip, you know, I’ve been thinking all day… Can I pick you up in one and a half hour then?” 

“I mean… okay, sure”

“Great! Thank you... Rowan for your help” He said, put his hands in his pockets and walked out in such a cocky way that Draco could only describe it as ‘fuckboy’. However as soon as the door closed after him Rowan turns over in her chair, “how do you know him? He’s so hot!”

“Well, umm, an old classmate I suppose?” Rowan raised her eyebrow at him, “He’s the godfather of my cousin as well, complicated history, OK!” Draco regretted saying this as soon as he had said it. He never really liked to admit that they were technically, kind of related family wise. Kind of an in-law situation now that he thought about it. But Rowan didn’t seem to sense the regret on his face and just said “Cool, could you? Get a word in for me?” She asked nervously. But Draco just rolled his eyes and walked back into the breakroom.

 

One and a half hour came and went faster than Draco would have prefered. And he didn’t remember that Potter had come over to tell basically tell him that he was going to pick him up after work until he saw him outside the shop in the cold. “Fucks sake” Draco mumbled and took out one of his earphones that was playing music as he walked up to him. “Hi” Draco then proceeded to greet him tiredly. “Oh hi!” Potter greeted back and took out both of his earphones, “So… your place?” Potter asked and Draco nodded, “This way,” Draco said and started walking towards his apartment. 

The entire time they were walking towards Draco’s apartment they were quiet. They walked side by side, although Draco did notice the look on Potter’s face and how he kept looking at him like he wanted to say something, finally on the last set of staircases by grabbing his jacket sleeve.

“Malfoy?” Draco turned around and looked at him, he was to steps down and Draco felt so much taller than he was looking down at Potter. “What?” he answered rather softly. “Sabrina came in yesterday…” Potter stepped up the two steps as we talked but kept on holding onto his sleeve. “She seemed upset and I was wondering if you knew anything about it?” They were standing so close Draco could feel Potter breathing at him but found it hard to meet his eyes. Maybe because he knew exactly why Sabrina was upset, maybe because they were too close. He looked down at Potter’s hand grabbing his sleeve, holding onto it tightly as he was afraid Draco would run away, which happened to be exactly what Draco wanted to do. 

“It’s complicated” He answered, still staring at Potter’s hand. 

“Draco I don’t care if it takes an hour to explain, tell me!” Potter then exclaimed. At the sound of his first name, Draco did meet Potter’s eyes, the expression in them told Draco that he was frustrated. But instead of commenting the use of first names he said:

“Why do you care?” Draco bit out. Because really, this was not Potter’s business whatsoever. Struggling, Draco took himself out of Potter’s grip and kept climbing the stairs. And Potter did catch up to him almost right away. Draco stopped and turned around at his door meeting Potter eye to eye. “Potter. This is not your business, I have never asked you about your personal matters now have I?” Not letting Potter respond he left him open-mouthed to unlock the door. 

“Take your shoes off,” He told Potter as he did himself, hanged his jacket on a hook and proceeded to tidy up his living room and kitchen while Potter did as he was told. 

“Dishwashers are very good inventions right?” Draco said, trying to start up a conversation. There came a quiet “yeah” from where he still stood, by the hallway. 

“Well then don’t stand there like a fool, come in,” Draco said from the kitchen. And Potter walked carefully on the floor like it was made out of glass.  “This unexpectedly more… middle class than I imagined,” Potter commented on his way over to the sofa. “Is that a compliment or no?” Draco asked. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Potter answered

“Do you want some tea? I can put the kettle on,” Draco asked, again trying to start a conversation, and while he kind of succeeded it was very awkward. A “Yes, please,” could be heard from the other side of the room where the sofa was. After putting the kettle on Draco turns around and sees Potter on the other side of the room, sitting in his sofa, uncomfortably. Draco walks over to his sofa and sits down beside Potter. “You do know my mother thinks this is very cheap and insisted that she’d give me access to our vault,” He says, taking in the one bedroom apartment that he was currently living in. “You don’t have access to your family’s vault?” Potter asked, raising an eyebrow. “Do you really think I’d be working if I’d have access to a vault with enough money to support me as well as several generations after me?” 

“Oh, now I get why you work I guess.”

“Mother still gives me very expensive Christmas presents though”

“Oh I’m not surprised at all,” Potter said sarcastically and laughed.

 

“So,” Draco sat down and clasped his hands together after he’d gone taken the water of the kettle and preparing a tray of different teas as well as sugar and milk. “The trip,” 

“The trip,” Potter confirmed and an awkward silence spread between them as they just sat and stared at each other. “Oh goddamnit!” Draco exclaimed and walked over to the bookshelf aggressively, pulling out an atlas and returned to the couch, finding the Europe map as Potter stares intensely at him. “You said you wanted to go to Norway, yeah?” Draco asked as he scrolled. “Yes,” Potter replied. Draco squinted his eyebrows as he tried to think of a route to take, “Anywhere else?” Draco looked up at Potter as he studied the map. “How about… Poland? I want to visit Auschwitz, and also, I’ve heard they have an ice hotel in Sweden, like, completely made out of ice and stuff.”

“Alright, but they don’t have that in the summer though, do they?” Potter sighed beside him and the pouted. “No, they don’t,” Draco smirked at him, “I’ve heard Sweden is beautiful though, we can go there too if you want?” Draco asked and Potter nodded beside him. “Alright so, the Nordics. Do we go to Finland?” Potter nodded “Sure,” Draco then stood and walked over to his desk, returning with pen and paper. “Okay, Norway, Sweden, Finland and Poland, any more you can think of?” Draco asked looking up at Potter who had the Europe map in his hands and was studying it very intensely. “Iceland.” Was all he said, and Draco nodded and wrote it up. “How about Ireland?” Draco suggested and Potter nodded beside him, “Sounds nice, write it up,” Potter answered. “If we visit Denmark as well I’ll create an easier route to follow where we wouldn’t need a lot of flying everywhere,” Potter said without looking up from the map, Draco nodded and wrote it down. “Germany as well, then?” He asked Potter nodded. 

And so they continued until they had planned their entire journey deciding to go to Ireland, Iceland, Norway, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Germany, Poland, Belarus, Ukraine, Romania, Bulgaria, Greece, Italy and France. And then they went on to book their trip in one go because why not, calculating how long they’d have to stay at each place to get to do all that the wanted to do and if they were going to get there by car, bus, train or plane. Also, make sure that every ticket and hotel where a money back in case they took longer to get there or had to cancel it. 

And then finally after hours upon hours of work they were done. “So you going home or what?” Draco smirked at the other boy now lying exhausted on his sofa who just groaned back. “Fine, I’m going to order some pizza, want to share?”  For the sound of pizza Potter sat up like he’d been awoken by a fire alarm. “Pizza? Yes please,” he answered and lied back onto the couch as Draco went up to call the pizza service. 


	7. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took months, again, finals have treated me badly and then my family decided that a family trip to a place without wifi for three weeks was a good idea, it wasn't. Oh well, here it is anyway.

When Harry woke up on the 24th of December and felt the breath of Christmas up his nose. His neighbours were baking some delicious Christmas food and he could smell it two floors up. His covers were warm, and he knew the rest of his apartment was cold. Forcing himself out of the bed he stretched and yawned. He walked over to the kitchen, making sure not to trip over the pile of Christmas presents, and made himself some scrambled eggs and toast, preparing to get all Christmassy and go over to Andromeda's house to celebrate Christmas with Teddy. Harry had never spent Christmas anywhere else but at Hogwarts and at the Weasleys and didn’t quite know what to expect and therefore he’s also is very nervous. He’s going to spend the 24th with the ancestors to the Black family, which he was pretty sure he also was a long-lost ancestor of but still.

 

He dressed in his normal muggle Christmas clothing but packed some fancy-dress robes just in case, reducio: ed the presents to fit in his backpack that he was bringing and then apparated over to the apparition point closest to Andromeda's house. It was still dark when he got there, he walked out from the alley where the spot was, though that was hard since it was full of knee-deep snow. He stumbled out on the road soaked in snow he looked around him, the neighbourhood was still quiet, and the streetlamps were the only source of light. It looked beautiful, truly. He walked quietly the rest of the way over to Andromeda’s house, hands in his jacket pockets. Some lights were on in the kitchens for breakfast, Christmas was close in Britain. It had been around one and a half month since the last time he was there and somehow the place had gotten so much more beautiful buried in snow. He walked up their driveway seeing a little boy with blue hair sitting at the dining table eating his breakfast. Harry smiled to himself and rang the doorbell, in the corner of his eye he saw Teddy jump up from the table and run out to the hallway, soon the door opened. “Harry!” Teddy squealed and jumped into his arms. Harry hugged him back hard saying “Hey there buddy,” Harry let himself in the opened door and closed it behind him when Andromeda came around the corner in her night robes smiling at them. “Didn’t think you’d show up this early dear, aren’t you usually a late sleeper?”

“Yeah but I woke up early today,” he let Teddy down and hugged the older lady in greeting. “I must go get myself presentable for my sister and nephew, you wouldn’t mind?” Andromeda said, gesturing towards Teddy, “Oh no, not at all,” Harry replied, shaking off his jacket and his boots. “Come on, come on!” Teddy jumped up and down, dragging him into the kitchen, which was greatly decorated, by his sleeve to show him some drawing he’d made.

 

When Andromeda then emerged from her room an hour later, she looked very what he assumed to be ‘traditional’ for wizards and suddenly felt very out of place knowing that he’d be way too underdressed. “Grandma, should I put on my dress robes yet?” Teddy asked her when he spotted her from his chair in the kitchen. “If you want,” The woman replied, and Teddy nodded and walked up to his room in obediently. Andromeda nodded smiling towards Harry before following Teddy up the stairs.

 

After sitting restlessly at the kitchen table for five minutes after that Harry decided to go upstairs to see what was going on, shyly, feeling as he was intruding, he walked up the stairs and looked into Teddy’s bedroom. “Sorry for intruding-” he said politely stepping in, “I was wondering if I could help with anything?” He asked them collectively. “Well I suppose you could start the kettle,” Andromeda replied before looking him up and down. “Do you have anything else to wear? Something more formal?” She then asked sweetly. “Well yes, I’ve got my fancy dress robes with me, didn’t know how fancy this Christmas thing was going to be… Should I go change into it?” Andromeda nodded “Better safe than sorry I’m afraid, haven’t spent Christmas with my family since I was a little girl you see. But don’t change it in case you get food on your robes. I’ll be down in a minute to take over the kitchen but if you start that’d be to great help.” She smiled at him and Harry nodded back and turned around to go back downstairs “The receipts are on the counter!” Andromeda called after him and he felt his nervousness rise the closer the clock ticked until 12 pm. And as he started the several different meals Andromeda had laid out for him; he heard the sound of someone arriving by floopowder and went out to check who it was.

 

“Oh hello,” Harry greeted a dusty Draco Malfoy, also dressed in fancy wizarding robes fitting him just right and the colours were just right for his eyes as well as the decoration in the room and Harry looked down at himself and scratched his neck because fuck, why was he like this. “Greetings Potter,” Malfoy replied and cast a cleaning spell on himself and the dust disappeared.

_Fuck._

“They’re upstairs getting Teddy ready,” said Harry, mouth agape. “Right,” Malfoy replied, quickly fixing his robes. Before looking up and smiling at him. “Dressed for muggle Christmas I see,” Making Harry look down at himself, ashamed. “I did take dress robes with me, I’ll have you know,” Harry told him, crossing his arms, turning away and walking towards the kitchen again. Malfoy followed him “Sure you did” he teased behind him, Harry rolled his eyes and returned to the food. “Like a kitchen maid,” Malfoy had commented.

 

“Oh if it isn’t Draco Malfoy,” Andromeda said when she had come down the stairs to greet the guest. “If it isn’t Andromeda Tonks,” Draco replied and hugged her in greeting. “Cousin Draco!” Teddy lunged himself into Malfoy’s arms, fancy dressed robes and all and Malfoy hugged him back “There, there, Teddy. I was here last week,” Malfoy said putting him down. Andromeda tapped Harry on the shoulder and said, “Go change, I’ll take over the kitchen,” and Harry slowly crept away from the small crowd. Yeah, he felt out of place for sure.

 

With his backpack on his pack, he walked towards the bathroom and locked after himself. He took off his glasses and then his jumper and stared plainly at his chest in the mirror. There, in the middle of his chest where a lightning bolt. Identical to the one on his forehead but newer and hidden to the world. He ran his fingers over it before sighing and putting on his dress robes in a hurry.

Finally putting on his glasses and trying to make his hair somewhat flatter he then exited the bathroom.

“Oh so you were serious,” Malfoy said when came back into the kitchen after having left his backpack in the hallway once more. “Yeah,” Harry replied in an exhale. “Looks good” Malfoy gave him a thumbs up and Harry didn’t really know what to do with himself but nodded awkwardly along. He sat down beside Malfoy who sat by the kitchen table sipping a glass of wine. Smiling occasionally at the drawing Teddy was currently drawing. “I’ve never spent Christmas with a pureblood family” Harry suddenly said from nowhere. “The Weasleys are pureblood Potter” Malfoy replied coldly, “A traditional one I mean,” Malfoy sighed beside him, taking another sip of his wine. “It’s not much different from the muggle version of it, you give gifts, eat a fancy dinner and bond with extended family,” Draco took another sip before continuing, “Although, most ‘traditional’ as you like to call them, pureblood families used to have more of a big dance thrown in, although after both wars there aren’t many purebloods left.” Malfoy stopped talking and just stared at the blue-haired boy in front of them both, the silence between them stretching.

Out of nowhere, they heard an apparition pop and both of them were on their feet, hands already on their wands. But Teddy just calmly looked up from his drawing and said, “Is great auntie here now?” Andromeda smiled at her grandchild, “I don’t know darling, shall we go check?” Andromeda and Teddy went out into the hallway to greet Narcissa, Malfoy went to pour himself some more wine.

 

“You want some?” Malfoy asked as he walked by him. “No thank you, not really a wine person” He responds but standing up as well, following Malfoy into the kitchen. Malfoy huffed, “You just haven’t tried the right one yet then.” Harry rolled his eyes, “That’s just what they say” Malfoy raised his eyebrow in challenge “I’m going to make you go wine-tasting with me in France you know”

“Is that what you planned, really? Really?” Harry responds. “Well, now I have” Malfoy winked and took another sip of his wine. Harry sighed “This is why I disliked you for 6 years,” He said and glared grumpily at Malfoy who just smiled behind his wine glass. “Not that I was a spoiled bully then?” Malfoy responded with a glint in his eyes. “Were?” Harry then said without skipping a beat. Which made the other boy break out in laughter. “Sure, Potter. Whatever,”

 

Andromeda came out and served the dinner and the boys fell silent and kept to just glance at each other when the other wasn’t looking. Harry felt the room getting hotter by the minute, maybe it was the good food, maybe it was the company, either way, excuse his French, holy shit.

 

“So how’s school going Draco?” Harry hears Narcissa speak to her son gently, watches as Draco glances at his mother before looking back at his food, starting to slowly chew again. After swallowing he slowly says, “Stressful… but fun,” Harry watches him, he guesses that he’d waited for his mother to comment something rude about muggle schools, but instead she smiles at him and tells him, “Well, that’s good,”

You could practically cut the tension between them.

“Are you doing good, Potter?” she then slowly turns to him, probably sensing his stares. “All good, Mrs Malfoy,” he replies, staring back at her. “Please, call me Narcissa,” she says to him like a reflex, and he nods in reply and continues to eat his food.

“So Potter, are what the rumours are saying true?” Narcissa addressed him again, attempting to make conversation, “Harry,” He corrected her kindly before continuing, “What are the rumours saying? I’m not really following them,”

 

“That Ms Granger is pregnant,” Narcissa says sweetly and look between Draco and himself, “I- It’s not my place to say,” He tells her politely, “Is she still together with that Weasley?” Narcissa then says, trying to mask her disgust, “She is, and they’re quite happy together actually,” He bites back, he hears Draco bang his head at the table, “You can’t say stuff like that, mother,” Narcissa looks innocently at her son, “What do you mean, dear?” She asks Draco who looks completely floored.

“I think you do understand exactly what I mean,” He said after he had composed himself, glaring at his mother who raised her hands in defeat. “Now, now” Andromeda calmed them.

 

An hour later Harry sat with Draco and Teddy in the living room playing a board game, Andromeda and Narcissa in the kitchen cleaning up, though Harry suspected that is was just Andromeda who was doing the cleaning. Suddenly Harry hears voices being raised and looked up at Draco who stares back at him and mouths “Go,” nodding towards the kitchen and then looks back to the board game and Teddy. Harry makes an excuse that he has to go to the toilet and tiptoes towards the kitchen.

 

_My dearest one, my darling dear,_

 

“I just really don’t like the Weasleys why is that so bad?!” He hears Narcissa claim. “Even if you don’t like them doesn’t mean you have to tell us that constantly, the world has changed Cissy,” the nickname coming through pained. “Changed to what?” She bit back, he hears Andromeda sigh before saying, “Look, if Harry were to insult the Malfoy family you would be completely outraged, wouldn’t you?”

“I would, but I really do not see how that matters,”

“If someone talks bad about Draco or Lucius you’d be completely outraged, right?” From the corner of his eye, he sees Andromeda but her hands on her hips as she speaks. “I would, but I still do not see how that matters in this situation,” Narcissa says again.

“Might I suggest to not insult the Weasleys nor Ms Granger, not in front of me, Teddy nor Draco but especially not in front of Harry, they’re his family just as much as Draco is yours.” Narcissa got immediately quiet, then whispered, “Why is he even here?” rather aggressively. “Excuse you! He is Teddy’s godfather and has more of a right to be here than you!” He saw Andromeda turn and heard water starting to run. Narcissa tried to say something but did get to because Andromeda yelled, “Final!” deciding that he’d heard enough he crept back to the living room where Teddy and Draco were still sitting, now reading a book together.

 

_Your mighty words astound me,_

 

“What’s up?” Draco asked as he slides away from Teddy and left him to read by himself, “Your mum doesn’t want me to be here,” He said rather quietly, “Oh,” Draco responds and looks over at Teddy who still sat quietly, concentrating on his book. Draco looks back at him and smirks, “Wait until I tell her I’m going to spend my entire summer with you,”

Harry couldn’t do other but roll his eyes and smirk back.

_But I’ve no need for mighty deeds_

 

“You know, you should get a driving license,” Harry says then and Draco looks up at him again, “why?”

“We’ll be driving a lot, it’d be better if we switch,”

Draco nods, “Better get on it then,” Draco smiled a shy smile at Harry who felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 

_When I fell your arms around me_

 

Just then Narcissa enters the living room with Andromeda who looks around at them and smiles, “I think it’s time for presents,” she says, and Teddy jumps up from his place on the sofa and chants “Presents! Presents! Presents!”

Harry ruffles his hair as he walks by him to get the presents in his bag.

Harry puts the presents in the pile, after he charmed them to the right sizes, of course. And sits down between Draco and Teddy, Teddy who soon rushed up to give out the presents to everyone. Teddy, of course, ending up with the most, since he was the youngest but also probably the easiest to buy for, Harry himself had gotten him three while he’d gotten the others one.

 

_But I would bring you rings of gold_

 

A gold moment was when Draco opens his, Harry had gotten him a gift card to the café, the sum on it probably lasting several years. “ _So you don’t get broke from drinking coffee_ ,” The note had said, and Draco looked at him in annoyance, but Harry saw a smile trying to hide behind the surface and smiled innocently back at him.

He’d gotten Andromeda another cookbook but this was a muggle one since she only had magical ones, somehow, Andromeda thanked him profusely. And he had absolutely no idea what Narcissa would want so he just got her another neckless, since Draco had told him, “You can’t go wrong with necklaces with my mother,” when he’d asked. She nodded thankfully at him.

 

_I’d even sing you poetry_

Then Draco nudged him to open his own presents, so he picked up a beautiful little box with a bow tying it all around, the note saying, “ _Happy Christmas, Saint Potter, from Draco_ ” Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco who just shrugged. He opened it to find a very red stone lined in silver in addition to a silver chain, to his surprise, he looked over at Draco who smiled, “It’s emerald,” Draco told him, “Uh, thanks?” he said, sounding confused as to why Draco would give him a red emerald stone. Draco rolled his eyes at him. “No stupid, here,” He said and took it from the box and put it on Harry’s robes. “It’s supposed to represent from which house you’re from, that’s the Potter one, believe me, I’ve done my research.” Harry’s mouth formed an o as he watched Draco secure it on his robes, he couldn’t help but smile fondly at him. “Is that the Malfoy one then?” Harry asked and pointed at the bright blue stone decorating Draco’s neck, “It sure is,”

Harry took off the stone to study it further, “But how did you know this was the right one?” he asked running his thumb over the cold stone, “There’s this book that I happened to find in the library at the manor, it said so,” Harry nodded, “But also…” Harry looked up to see Draco innocently biting his lip, “Turn it over,”

 

_And I would keep you from all harm_

 

There on the other side of the stone named in scripted and Harry scanned all of the names but stopped at  _James Potter, 1979_.

Harry couldn’t help but stare at the name, his father’s name. “Where did you find this?” He asked breathlessly without looking up, “A store in knockturn alley,” He heard Draco say, and then he felt him coming closer before seeing what Harry was staring at, he pointed at his father’s name and said, “That’s the year he got married,” at that Harry did look up at Draco and watch him take off his own, pointing at the name: _Lucius Malfoy, 1975_.

“Traditionally you only wear the stone if you’re married… but,” Draco trailed off and looked up at his mother who was chatting to Andromeda, wearing an identical stone to Draco’s. “But, what?”

“But if the earlier wearer can’t wear it anymore, it is passed down to the oldest son, even if he’s not married yet. But he can’t put his name down until he is,” Harry’s eyes fell to his stone, he read _James Potter, 1979_. Again and again.

_“If the earlier wearer can’t wear it anymore, it is passed down to the oldest son.”_

_If you would stay beside me_

 

He watched as Draco put his stone on his robes again and felt his heart sink a little for him.

“Draco?” Harry asked, not letting his eyes leave Draco. “Yes?” Draco looked up, “What happened to your dad?” He saw Draco still and his smile falling from his face, Draco looked down to his hands, before shaking his head at Harry, symbolling him not to bring it up. And Harry moved closer and bravely but his arm around Draco and told him, “Sorry,” in the gentlest voice he could manage, feeling heart sinking even more as Draco shot him a sad smile back.

 

An hour later Narcissa thanked for herself and flooded back to her manor, Harry and Draco staying to say goodnight to Teddy.

“Are you flooing or apparating?” Draco asked as he walked towards the fireplace to use the floo. “Oh, I don’t have a fireplace, so I don’t really have a choice,” Harry said with ease, going into the hallway to get his backpack. “You can always floo to mine and go home from there,”

“That’s nice of you!” Harry yelled from the hallway, Draco coming out to the hallway, hands on his hips, hushing him, “Teddy is trying to sleep and here you are, yelling across the house,”

Harry took his boots and coat in arms and backpack on his back and stopped in front of Draco, a big smile on his lips, “So you’re coming through my house then,” Draco nodded and walked back into the living room. “Their fireplace is quite spacious, but I’m afraid mine isn’t so we can’t go at the same time,” Draco threw some floo powder in to make the floo network activate. “What did you name your house?” Harry asks, “Well, ‘Malfoy apartment’” Draco said not looking up at him. “You go first, to make sure you get there,” Draco stood and gestured for Harry to get in the fireplace. “I’ve only used the floo, like for real, once before,” Harry said nervously, “And it went horribly wrong I’m guessing,”  Draco said, teasing.

 

“Go on, it’ll be fine, but if you really mess up, you’ll just get to the manor, please stay in my apartment until I’ve gotten there so I know you came right,” Draco fussed and almost pushed Harry into the fireplace. “Alright, alright,” Harry gave up and took his boots and jacked in one hand so he could take floopowder into the other. “And then you say ‘Malfoy apartment’” Draco nodded at him to continue. Harry took a deep breath. “Malfoy apartment!” He said and flooed away.

 

Being in Draco’s apartment alone, even if it was for just a couple of seconds was nerve-wracking. He felt afraid to touch anything even if it wasn’t fancy. He hadn’t noticed before how many plants Draco had, but they were everywhere, on the walls, on the floor, on top of tabletops, desks, shelves and counters. This was a small space yet there must be like 50 different plants.

He heard Draco arrive as well and soon he said, “What are you staring at?” Harry turned slowly, looking at Draco, “Your plants,” He stated, Draco raised an eyebrow at him and took out his wand, “Very well,” he said and cleaned the dust of both himself and Harry. And marched away towards the door that Harry assumed lead to the bedroom. He slowly followed Draco and watched as he opened the top left drawer and put his wand in it, fiddling with the Malfoy stone before putting that down as well.

 

Harry cleared his throat to get Draco’s attention before saying, “I’ll be on my way then,” Draco looked up at him and nodded, “I wouldn’t go out in those clothes if I were you but then again, I am not,” he opened a drawer to look inside, probably for a pyjamas. “No matter how much you’d want to be,” Harry smirked, and Draco turned to glare in his direction. “Bye, thanks for the stone, again,” Harry scratched his neck turning around towards the door. “No problem,” Draco said, now standing in the doorway, pyjamas in hand. “I’m leaving now,” Harry announced, “Really? You don’t seem to be,” Draco teased and rolled his eyes. “Okay now I’m really leaving,” Harry said, slowly walking towards the door, and opening it slowly, “Bye,”

Draco rolled his eyes at him, “Goodbye, Potter, dammit,” was the last thing Harry heard before he had closed the door behind him, realising his still didn’t have his shoes nor coat on he sat down in the stairway to put them on and then continuing to walk home quickly realising that Draco probably had been right about needing to change before leaving.

 

*****

 

The next day Harry woke up, the exact same way he had the day before, with Christmas up his nose. Except for this time, it was loud as well. He groaned as he got out of bed to get breakfast running. He had to be at the Weasley’s for lunch and so on but for now, finally, it was time to wear actual Christmas clothing and not some fancy-dress robes. Harry looked towards his bag where he knew the stone lay waiting for him. How long had Draco had it in his possession? Did he go out looking for it for Harry? Did he accidentally stumble upon it?

Questions that were never answered.

 

_“If the earlier wearer can’t wear it anymore, it is passed down to the oldest son.”_

 

Harry picked it up, it was quite heavy in his hand. He turned it around, _James Potter, 1979_. They got married the year before he was born, and in mid-war. Harry thought as he stroke his finger over his father’s name. Above it, it read: _Fleamont Potter, 1920_.

Harry stared at the name, his grandfather. It must be, even though the numbers were very far apart. He goes up another row, _Henry Potter, 1890_. He felt some kind of emptiness for not being able to know all these people.

He walked over to the little package that Draco had given him them in. It was still heavy. Harry realised, there must be another. Otherwise, Narcissa couldn’t be wearing an identical stone to Draco’s. He lifted the silk that surrounded them and indeed, there was another one, glaring up at him just as cruelly as the other one had, he picked it up and immediately read the bottom line: _Lily Potter_ _née Evans, 1979_. He couldn’t breathe. His parents had been wearing these. And Draco found them, for him.

He swallowed hard and tried to compose himself, going back to making breakfast. And when he then was leaving for the Weasley’s house he couldn’t help but put on his dad’s stone before apparating away.

 

Well there he was greeted with hugs from every angle and it was practically impossible to get away, but he was home again, so it was fine. He was surrounded by people he considered family anyway.

He was quickly led into the crowded living room, Bill and Fleur had brought their two daughters Victoire and Dominique, who were five and two. And Percy had brought his daughter, Molly II who’s 3 as well as his very pregnant wife Audrey. Harry saw Charlie chilling in the corner was well and gave him a wave, he smiled and waved back. “Harry nice to see you again,” Molly had quickly greeted him with a hug before returning to the kitchen cooking tons of food. “You holding up alright Molly?” Harry said, looking over the 10 meals being cooked at the same time. “Yes, yes, dear, can you fetch Ron for me?” She waved him away to do so. “Um, Ron, Molly wants you in the kitchen,” Harry walked over to the sofa to which everyone had retreated to after they’d greeted him. “Jesus Christ, okay,” Ron sighed and disappeared to the kitchen.

“Am I allowed to take his place?” He asked the remaining crowd who made place so he could sit down. “How are you?” He whispered to Hermione which he now sat next to, she gave him a weak thumbs-up, “I’m puking all the time and my feet are extremely swollen but what’s new,” She whispered back. “Do the other’s know?” He said, still whispering, Hermione shakes her head in response.

 

Harry suddenly thought about the stones, “Hey, Hermione!” Harry suddenly said, “What?” she asked, confused. “Can we speak, like in private,” Hermione ducked her head in response, “Is it super important?” She asked. “Yes,” Harry grabbed her hand in a rush. “Can’t we wait until after dinner? I’d rather not stand,”  she says, a shy smile on her lips.

 

“Why does she only ask for Ron and not me? I am offended,” Ginny huffed and sat down on top of the armrest. “Because Ron can cook and you can’t, dumbo,” George told her cheeringly, arm around his wife, Ginny stuck out her tongue in response. “YOUR ALARM TO DRINK WATER IS GOING OFF JUST SO YOU KNOW!” Ron interrupted the silence, screaming from the kitchen. They all watched as Hermione smiled before yelling back: “OKAY, THANKS,”

 

“Why do you have alarms for when you got to drink water?” Ginny turns to Hermione who was on her way to stand. “Control-issues,” she told her happily before walking over to the kitchen. “God, they’re not even married yet but they’re so married,” Ginny muttered. Sitting down beside Harry in Hermione’s place. “What’s up?” She turned to Harry, the difference in tone being ridiculously big. “Not much,”

 

“Hm, you celebrated with the Malfoy’s yesterday, right?” she asked him, probably trying to start a conversation. “I was,” Ginny rolled her eyes at him, “Well, then, did you have a good time? Where they way too fancy for you or did you secretly like it?”

“It was weird and awkward and Narcissa and Andromeda had an argument, so that was nice,” Ginny snorted, “Was it like,” She started, gesturing big with her arms, “blood-purist vs. a good person smackdown?”

“Well, that’s a dramatic way of saying it but…”

“Accurate,” Ginny finished for him and they laughed.

 

Harry caught himself wondering again, “Hey, Ginny?” the smile faltered from her lips and she raised her eyebrow, “Why the sudden change in tone?” she asked seriously,

“Can I show you something? Alone?”

Ginny stood up immediately, and following her they climbed two stairs up, far away enough from the rest of the family, they sat down together on the stairs and Ginny looked at him in question.

Harry took a deep breath before pulling the silver chain over his head and laying it in his hand, “Do you know what this is?” Ginny put her head on the side, studying it, “It looks like a family stone, of some sort, why?”

“Draco gave it to me,” Harry told her, “And look,” Harry said turning it around, “That’s my dad’s name,”

“Can I see?” Ginny stretched out her hand and Harry laid the stone in her hand, she brought it close to her face, “Definitely real,” Ginny said and gave it back, “But why would Malfoy have it?”

“That’s what I wondered as well, he said that he stumbled upon them in a store in Knockturn Alley, but what would they do there?” Harry wondered out loud. Suddenly Ginny’s eyes lit up from nowhere, “Wait here for just a moment, I got to ask dad a thing,” She said rushing down the stairs where Harry sat still, waiting for her return.

Soon enough she came back with a mischievous grin on her face, “What?” Harry asked, perplexed, “Did he give you the other one as well?” Ginny paused in the stairs, holding onto the stair railing, “Yeah, why?” Ginny gave him a knowing smile, “Oh, nothing,”

 

“Does it mean anything in particular?” He asked, but she started to walk down the stairs, “Well,” She stopped, “It can, but thinking that they were in Knockturn alley, or that’s what he says anyway, we can’t know for sure, he can just be returning them to their right place but then again…” She cupped her chin and looked at him in wonder, “Draco Malfoy is a strange man,” She concluded and walked down the rest of the stairs. “Wait,” Harry rushed down the stairs to where Ginny had stopped at the end of them, “Does the Weasleys have one?” Ginny crossed her arms and nodded, “Well, first of all we have two, just like you,” Ginny sassed and Harry rolled his eyes, “but dad’s the youngest of three boys so there’s no way for even Bill to get it,” Harry nodded, “The stone is kind of orange,” Ginny said in thought and lifted her hair, “I wonder why,” which made them both laugh and together they walked to the living room and joined the others again.

 

“I think mum is overworking,” George said before adding, “Again,”

“Well go help her then,” Ginny said, standing over George, “But,”

“But what?”

“Nothing, nothing,” George said in defeat and walked over to the kitchen to ask if he can help with anything. “At least she has Ronald,” Hermione sighed and rested her head on Harry’s shoulder after he sat down next to her, “The only one who can actually cook anything but basics,” Bill said looking up from playing with his kids on the carpet. Charlie snorted, “Yeah, I think Ron took all of our combined cooking skills,”

“All the potential talent,” George said dramatically, coming back from the kitchen, three baby plates, glasses and cutlery walking over to the kids' table neatly placed in between the kitchen and the living room.

“I CAN HEAR YOU!” Ron yelled from the kitchen, “Only compliments dear brother,” George soothed, “Shut up already!” Ron yelled back, which made them all laugh.

“You’re a lucky woman, having him I mean,” Charlie said pointy to Hermione who hmed in response, “I’m lucky both of my best friends can cook, and then not expecting me to,” She said, her head still on Harry’s shoulder, “We don’t expect you to cook because you’re shit at it Hermione,” Harry pointed out and she hit him playfully, “Shh,”

 

Soon enough Molly and Ron waved them all in for dinner and they sat down around the giant table that stood out from them, Bill and Percy but their kids around the kids' table and gave them food before sitting down. Molly looked fondly at them before jokingly saying, “We’ll see how many more grandkids come along until next year,”

Beside him, Hermione choked on her water, but no one paid much attention to her at all, most of them looking over at Aubrey.

“At least one,” said Aubrey fondly stroking her belly, “But I wish for her to get out already if I’m honest,” she ended her fond look and patted it before asking for food. And Molly called out for everyone to start the chatter and the plates filling became instant.

 

But after everyone had taken their food their chatter fell to small talk; Harry saw Hermione nudge Ron. And they argued for a little while before Ron eventually stood up, and everyone’s eyes fell on him, Harry could see Ron sweat profusely from standing in front of his entire family all staring at him. “I- uh,” He started but looked down at Hermione who nodded at him to continue, “On the topics of…” Ron trailed off once again, before slowly saying, “Grandkids,” while staring at Hermione, “Hermione is-” but he didn’t get to finish before Ginny slammed her hands on the table, stood up so fast her chair fell to the ground and screamed, “NO WAY!” Ron stared at her in shock and she slowly picked her chair up again and fell back onto her seat, “Pregnant,” Ron finished, looking around nervously, Ginny stood up again and, in a hurry, and ran around the table to hug Hermione, and Ron. Soon the entire family followed all-embracing Hermione and Ron, exciting chatter all around, “Lovely, lovely, dears,” Molly came around and hugged both Ron and Hermione, “When will they come along then?” She asked, “Middle of July,” Hermione smiled, but she wasn’t looking at Molly who asked the question or the rest of the family either for what it is, she was staring at Ron, looking at him with so much love Harry felt like he was intruding, and he was the only one still sitting.

 

After what felt like a half an hour everyone settled down again, Ron now with a protective arm around Hermione, “two then,” Molly concluded happily looking between Aubrey and Hermione, “How long have you known?” Ginny asks, now very interested, “I’ve known since early November” Hermione said with ease before looking up at Ron, “Well, Hermione is a little shit and kept it from me for a month,” Ron said grumpily, “So I didn’t know until early December,” He concluded looking around, “Sorry,” Hermione said quietly to Ron, “No problem, love,” Ron whispered back and turned back to the family, “And in case you all are wondering we made Harry godfather,” Ron turned to him and Harry smiled back at him,

Now all eyes were on Harry who were beaming, “Harry actually knew before you did,” Hermione said to Ron who turned back to her with a surprised glance and looked back at Harry who shrugged, “She called me and demanded I went home early so I could help her decide how to tell you, mate,” Harry said cheeringly and shrugged, smiling at both Hermione and Ron.

 

“How did you tell him?” Fleur asks, Hermione turns to her, “I gave him a book,” she said, Ron kissed her temple, “Very her,” He commented. “Well I’m sure you’ll be a great father,” Molly said and smiled at her youngest son who thanked her, “But be sure to cook all the food,” George joked, and Ron laughed, “Oh I’ll be sure to,” he nudged Hermione playfully who hit him back.

“Are you guys going to get married as well?” Molly asked out of nowhere and Ron and Hermione fell silent, smiles falling as they looked at each other, “Not yet,” He quickly commented but added, “But someday, maybe,” mostly to his mothers pleasure, Molly seemed to think that answer was good enough, that or she saw how visibly uncomfortable they both got. “Oh well never mind that then,” She had said, clapping her hands together and her eyes drifted to Harry, “Won’t you be bringing someone next year?”

“A child?” Harry asked, his mouth full of potatoes, “No, no, unless you’d like to bring Teddy of course, but girlfriend,” she said pointedly and let herself glance towards Ginny, who groaned, “No mum, not happening,”

“No, well, I’d like for you to bring someone as well, Ginny, a boyfriend would be good for you,” she said, “I have already told you; I’ve already got someone and I’m very happy with her, thank you very much,”

“Her?” Molly said and raised an eyebrow. “Yes,” Ginny responded, looking very done with the discussion at hand. “Congratulations,” Harry said to her from across the table and she gave him a little smile, “Now, now, Molly, let’s settle down and eat, yeah?” Arthur calmed his wife and slowly but surely the small talk to up once again.

 

“You’re together with someone!” Harry said to Ginny when they’d been realised from the dining table, “A girl?” Harry didn’t know if he sounded excited or terrified but hoped it was the first, “Yes?” Ginny crossed her arms, “Got a problem with that, Golden Boy?” 

“Oh, no, no, absolutely not,” He defended putting his hands put, “But who?”

“Okay, so you dragged me away from the rest of the family for gossip?” Harry shrugged, “Might’ve” Ginny snorted and shook her head, “Luna,” Harry looked happily at her, “Really?” Ginny nodded, clearly amused by the situation at hand, “Okay but, question,” Harry began looking at Ginny gestured for him to go on, “How does that work, don’t you just like either girls or boys?” Ginny raised an eyebrow, “No?”

“Harry, you can like both, and I’m literally the embodiment of it,” She said and gestured towards herself. “Oh, well, nice,” He said, scratching his neck, “Asking for overall knowledge or personal experience?” Ginny asked, crossing her arms, “Overall knowledge,” Harry said, curious as to why she’d even ask, “Why?”

“Oh nothing,” Ginny waved and walked back to the family, “What.” Harry mouthed to himself before following her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so weird to write about winter in the middle of summer, y'all have no idea.


	8. New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy throws a new year's party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This early? What! But it's only been 6 days! WOW! I'm really capable of things sometimes, huh.   
> But I'm not entirely sure about the quality of this, but here we go.

“So you’re coming,” Pansy concluded on the phone and Draco couldn’t help but sigh. “I guess,” He replied, “Yes!” Pansy cheered, “Oh and bring Potter,” she added before hanging up on him.

Pansy was hosting a New years party that literally anyone was invited to, as she said ‘I decide that you’re a guest, you, my guest, brings another guest and so it goes on and on’

Draco had long ago decided to not pressure Harry to come to a social event with him ever, mostly because of what happened during Christmas. Not that he really had invited him to that, but still. If Harry happened to show up, he can play it off as he invited him, but he doubted it.

 

The evening came faster than Draco had anticipated, and the time came to take the bus to the place Pansy had rented to have the new year’s party in, with him he brought his earphones, earphones and credit card, ready to take a taxi home if he had to. Pulling up messager he messaged Pansy that he was on the bus before plugging his earphones in and disappearing into the world of imagination.

 

The music sounded a long way and through Draco’s earphones, as the bus drove closer to the place Pansy had rented, and Draco walked up to it, there were so many people in there, pressing bodies together like it was that or death. As soon as he opened the door Pansy greeted him with a hug, the glitter she had all over her face transferring to Draco’s coat which he quickly took off feeling how many people there are inside, “You should open a window,” He said briefly as Pansy led him over to the bar. “Nonsense,” she said and poured him a shot glass of vodka. Draco rolled his eyes at her before swallowing it in one go, “You need to let loose Dray,” She said, a smile on her face before she left for the crowd currently dancing widely, in the main room.

Draco goes and fills a cup with more vodka before exiting the barroom and onto the main one, he had unbuttoned two of the buttons on his shirt and were wearing black high-waisted jeans, he glanced in the mirror he concluded that he did look quite hot, the scar that was left behind from the death eater mark, now a mere scar was also making an appearance since he had rolled up his sleeves to right below his elbows.

 

The room he entered had a lack of air and smelled like sweat from people jumping and dancing together, the music deafening. Seeing a couple of tables in a corner he walked over them, seeing as to in comparison to the rest of the room it was just as packed, “Hello,” he was greeted by Hermione who stood there and sipped on something which was probably water, “Hey, Hermione,” He greeted back and she went to hug him as well. “How are things?” And when Draco simply shrugged in response she also added: “And freedom?”

“How’s it not being able to drink alcohol until sometime in July?” Draco countered cheekily and Hermione sighed, “Incredible difficult as you must know,”

Draco hummed, “Not really, I’ve never been pregnant,” Draco smirked as Hermione rolled her eyes at him, “Did you bring the weasel and the Wazlib?” Draco asked, nostalgia hitting him with the nicknames, “I did, if it’s Ron and Harry you’re talking about,” Hermione pointed with her entire glass of water towards the bar, “They’re by the toilets over there, cowards if you ask me,” She smiled sweetly before sipping on her water, “Why were you wondering?” She then asked, nudging Draco gently with her glass to get his attention, “Oh no, just, you usually don’t go anywhere particular without them, especially Weasley,” Hermione shrugged beside him, now both of them watching as the boys came out of the bathrooms, “War is capable to bring people closer,” she smiled at him again before she started walking towards Ron and Harry, gesturing him to follow along, Draco did so.

 

“We meet again,” Ron said bittersweetly, “Hello to you too,” Draco retorted, “Have you been trying to seduce my girlfriend eh?” He asked Draco thought it sounded rather sarcastic he couldn’t be sure but went for it anyway. “Yeah, you know kiss her one last time until she’s mine,” Draco said, smiling behind his glass of vodka and took a sip. Hermione laughed, she laughed so much she doubled over, “What’s so funny?” Harry asked from beside Ron, though be did have an amused smile playing on his own face, Hermione straightened herself and looked over at Draco who tried to look innocent.

“Nothing,” She said, casting a knowing look towards Draco and winked before dragging Ron towards the dancefloor.

 

“What have you done?”

“Nothing,” Draco replied, sipping from his glass before adding, “This time,” when Harry raised an eyebrow.

“So you decided to join the party huh?” Draco smirked playfully nudging Harry in the shoulder who shoved him back, “Come on let’s get you up and on the dance floor,” Draco said before swallowing the rest of his drink and setting the glass down before takin Harry by the arm and dragging him there, _I write sins not tragedies_ playing loud though the speakers,

 

Draco mouthing along starting dancing and trying to get Harry to, when Harry then decided to not dance he dissed him and turned around to find his friends to dance with them instead, with the light on his face he danced and sang along with his friends, having the time of his life, for at least an hour before Pansy called out that it was close to midnight.

 

Everyone filtered out to the field close to the place the party was held in Pansy herself climbing up on the roof to reveal several boxes of fireworks, there everyone stood, probably over 100 people in one place, standing close together to not freeze to death, chatting about their evenings and lives, most of them at least slightly intoxicated, Draco turned away from his friends to try and see if Sabrina was present, but he couldn’t find her anywhere. A little disappointed he turned back to the rest of his friend group and decided that her being mad at him shouldn’t ruin his evening.

“Hey,” Harry had come up behind him, Draco had almost jumped, “Hi,” He replied looking at his friends who, almost together said, “The barista!” to which Harry couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

Draco looked over at Kevin who gave him a pointed look, Kevin was the only other magical person in his university friend group, they had actually been in the same year, a thing Draco hadn’t really noticed until Kevin told him so, himself.

Draco winked back to him; Kevin rolled his eyes. “Can we stand with you guys?” Harry asked, visibly shivering, “Of course,” the group replied and made room for the golden trio who quickly were added into the conversation, Draco standing between Harry and Kevin he was having a silent conversations of hand gestures and raised eyebrows with Kevin, just before the count down he heard Weasley comment, “What are they doing?” as they were still having said conversation.

 

By the time the countdown was happening Draco and Kevin turned back to the rest of the group and together, everyone present counted down together:

“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1”

A loud cheering boomed within the huge crowd and Pansy set off the fireworks to join the rest of them that were not lighting up the sky.

Draco looked around his group of friends, when he looked over at Harry he was met with him already staring at him, Harry seemed to snap out of a trans when he saw Draco looking at him and broke into a smile, “Happy new year’s” he screamed over the sound of the fireworks and the chatter among the people there, “Happy new year’s” Draco yelled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm sorry this was pretty short but it was just one scene and I kinda want to get as many chapters up before school starts :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I have no idea what this is and it's the first time that I actually publish a fanfic here so. I try.


End file.
